The invention relates to paint cans and more specifically to a combination paint brush holder and paint pourer unit that would be detachably secured to the top end of a paint can and its wire bail handle.
One of the major problems of working out of a paint can involves having the mess of paint drip and run down the side of the can. As the painter wipes the excess paint off the brush on the inner edge of can the paint has a tendency to drip downwardly over the outer surface of the can. A second major problem when painting from a can is where to place the paint brush when taking a break. Some of these problems have been addressed in prior art patents.
The Hoffman et al U.S. Pat. No. 2,466,850 is directed to a combined paint brush holder and wiper. It is adapted to fit over the upper end of a paint can and it is formed of a single piece of wire or other material. The handle of the brush is releasably captured between resilient portions of the wire.
The Kirsch U.S. Pat. No. 2,562,496 is directed to a double container connector. It has for one of its objects the production of a simple and efficient means for supporting a paint brush within a container and also sealing the container by means of another inverted container so as to preserve a paint brush in usable condition for future use.
The Kirshenbaum U.S. Pat. No. 3,016,169 is directed to a paint can attachment. The paint brush can be held in a suspended state either inside the paint can or external to the paint can. The structure for holding the paint brush is a magnet.
The Harley U.S. Pat. No. 4,116,332 discloses a combination paint brush holder and can connector. It has a flange that provides a suitable surface for removing excess paint from the brush. The brush holder is made of spring steel wire and can be squeezed together to allow the paint brush to be removed or its height adjusted in the bucket of paint. A second can may also be attached to the top of the can connector structure to prevent additional air from drying out the paint.
The Buck U.S. Pat. No. 4,583,666 discloses an attachment for use on paint cans. It has a brush holding device fixed to the rim guard. Recesses removably receive the handle of the paint can and maintain it in a substantially upright manner.
The Kovathana U.S. Pat. No. 5,568,879 is directed to a versatile and universal paint can attachment. It has a pouring spout extending outwardly from the outside walls. It has an elastic band that is used to hold a paint brush in place.
It is an object of the invention to provide a novel combination paint brush holder and paint pourer unit for paint cans that can be easily attached and detached from the top end of a paint can.
It is another object of the invention to provide a novel combination paint brush holder and paint pourer unit for paint cans that incorporates structure for detachably securing the wire handle of a paint can in a substantially vertical position.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a novel combination paint brush holder and paint pourer unit for paint cans that has both a pouring spout and a paint brush wiper portion.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a novel combination paint brush holder and paint pourer unit for paint cans that has an auxiliary handle that is detachably secured to the wire bail handle of the paint can and having structure for detachably securing the handle of a paint brush thereto.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide a novel combination paint brush holder and paint pourer unit for paint cans that is economical to manufacture and market.